broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Monochromatik the Mad
Species: Pony Type: Alicorn (Broken) Colours: The Greyscale (formerly every colour known to ponykind, constantly shifting) Cutie Mark: Formerly a representation of all the spectrums of light. Now Discord's leering face. Talents: Formerly controlled all the colours, changing them on a whim to entertain ponykind. Now he is completely insane, servesDiscord, creates horror, insanity and discord wherever he goes and generally annoys Celestia. Appearance: See the picture. Backstory: Originally brother to the two princesses, he was the one who controlled all the colours in the world, entertaining Ponykind with his vibrant hues. However, his downfall occurred during the rebellion against Discord. During the final battle with the draconequus, part of Discord's soul leapt into Prismos', causing the Prince to slowly fall unconcious, and his horn to shatter, blasting his magic into the world. With his (So he thought) dying breath, he used the last of his magic potential to seal the colours of the world as they were, creating the rainbow inadvertantly. After being out cold for a few days, he woke up and made his way to Celestia's throne room to ask for assisstance. After explaining his predicament, Celestia replied with "Do not worry, my brother, we will do all that we can to save you." However, Discord twisted the sound in Prismos' mind so that he heard "Be gone, traitor! We will hunt you unto your death in the depths of Equestria!" With a final shriek of dismay and a curse on his lips, Prismos fled a very confused looking Celestia and ended up wandering Equestria. He was erased from Equestrian records by order of Celestia and Luna. They felt that if the populace knew of this... atrocity, it might undermine the fragile peace they had just created. The hatred he felt for his sisters was such that all the colour drained from his body, leaving a colourless shell. After a while of wandering, he stumbled upon a cave in which he made his home. After a while of brooding, he began to realize he could communicate with Discord, and decided to strike a deal with him. The deal was that Prismos would give control of his body to Discord so that Discord could return to his body and Prismos would get his magic, horn and colour back. The idea was that Prismos would travel the world, collecting lore and artifacts to give himself the power he once had, and to perform a ritual to free Discord from his imprisonment in Prismos' body. However, it all went wrong. After Prismos found the first artifact, the Sapphire Statue from that Daring Do novel, Discord utilized it's power faster than Prismos could react, and with a shriek of both triumph and failure, Prismos changed forever. He is now a puppet of Discord, serving the draconequus' ends throughout the world. He has been there for most of the major events in history, including the resurfacing of Nightmare Moon and Discord's Reign of Chaos. He is now Monochromatik the Mad. He is also the one who taught the Pegasi how to build and use the Rainbow Factory, that most cruel of places, created in mocking parody of Prismos' most beautiful creation. When he resurfaced during Discord's Reign of Chaos, he did not take an active role in the events, but instead, Discord decided that his puppet was to useful to abandon, and once again, Prismos remains as Monochromatik the Mad, eternally plotting the downfall of the Princesses and the ascendancy of Discord. His antlers were gained when Discord decided that his servant needed a better, more sinister way of channeling his magic than his broken horn, and thus granted him antlers of purest black to channel his hatred. This then, is his curse. To watch his body tear down all that his sisters and he strived to achieve, helpless to stop himself, haunted forever by Discord's cruel, mocking laughter. 'Abilities:' 'Basics: ' Telekenisis, just like any other uni/Alicorn. However, Monochromatik's magical aura is a cloud of darkness that emanates from his antlers. Teleportation in a flash of darkness. He has the ability to fashion ice-cold blades of darkness from his aura, for use in torture or self defence. He has the unique ability to somehow teleport into an alternate dimension that appears to constitute Discord's mind. He goes here when he needs to recover and have some sport, though, more often than not, that sport involves him as the prey. His shattered mind has gifted him with three distinct personalities, Monochromatik the Mad, Mono and Prismos. This fractured psyche allows him to think of strategies that no other pony would ever even dream of. Category:Alicorn Category:Pony Category:Male